For a Time
by BurningComet
Summary: Next story, For a Time. When the Elemants are no more a war breaks out with the Pegasi and the Griffons, deciding the fate of the last part of Equestria as we know it. Who will be victorious? More chapters will be added in later.
1. Introduction

The sky was cloudy, the streets of both Ponyville and Canterlot where barren and quiet. But up in Cloudsdale, a war raged on. Pegasi swooped down from all directions, delivering and receiving blows from their enemies, the Griffons. Ever since that day when Gilda stormed out of town, she has gathered other Griffons to get revenge on a certain rainbow-maned Pegasus, and her friends. Now, years later, Equestria has changed greatly. Ever since Celestia and Luna where killed by Discord, the Ponies and Unicorns have all moved away. Even Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack moved, causing the separation and end of the elements of harmony. But the Pegasi stayed and fought Discord on their own. It was a long, and hard battle, but Discord was finally struck down by Rainbow Dash, the leader and ruler of Cloudsdale. But it never brought back the citizens of Ponyville and Canterlot. So, along with her right hand pony Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash has rebuilt the great city in the sky, to its former glory. One day, Rainbow received a letter from her old friend Gilda, warning them to leave Cloudsdale, or the Pegasus race as they knew it, would be wiped out forever. But as always, Rainbow Dash declined the warning, and prepared everyone for one of the greatest wars to ever happen in Equestrian history. This leaves only a few questions. Who will win? Who will lose? Will this war, be Raindow Dash's last?


	2. The letter

**Yay. Finaly, the story begins!**

Rainbow Dash flew into the castle and trotted to the throne. On it, was a picture of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, surrounded by wilted flowers and melted candle wax. She sighed. "Good morning Princesses." She said softly as she prayed to them. "Everypony has gotten the city back on track and this morning, StarBurst gave birth to a healthy little colt she named CometChaser. Fluttershy is doing good too, taking care of the animals like usual. I hope to hear from you soon. Your awesome Pegasus, Rainbow Dash." She ended it and smiled softly as Fluttershy flew in.

"U-Um Rainbow Dash, Derpy Hooves brought a letter for you." She said in her soft timid voice, holding the letter out for her friend.

Rainbow nodded and took the letter. "Thanks Fluttershy." She said and opened it, reading the paper:

_Hey Dash,_

_So, I heard your some kind of lame-o ruler or something. Well I am too, and I'm coming to take over Equestria. I've heard of how everyone moved away. Your pathetic Dash, thinking you can rule over a city? You don't have what it takes. Tell you what, you and your namby pamby ponies better scram by tomorrow morning, or I'll have to take care of them for you._

_ See ya later loser,_

_ Gilda_

"S-so what are you going to do? We cant leave, where would we go?" Fluttershy asked in a frightened tone, thinking of how mean Gilda was. If she was coming back, think of how much meaner and scarier she must have gotten! Her pink mane covered her left eye as she bowed her head, whimpering softly.

"Its ok Fluttershy." RD said setting a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "We are not going to move. We are going to prepare. If Gilda wants a fight, she is gonna get one!" she declared narrowing her eyes. The raninbow maned Pegasus turned and gazed at the sky through the window. "Fluttershy, get the troops together and ready, tomorrow morning, it begins…" she said, her eyes glittering with excitement for the upcoming war.

Fluttershy nodded and flew off to the city heading for the Wonderbolts stadium to get everyone.


	3. May the War Begin

Fluttershy landed on a cloud as she talked with Spitfire, the leader of the Wonderbolts. "And so, Gilda has declared war on Cloudsdale." She finished, shifting on her hooves nervously.

Spitfire nodded. "I see. Never thought we would ever see that Griffon here again." She replied. "I'll go tell Soarin and the others to get ready. We are sure are gonna have one hell of a fight on our hooves. See ya Fluttershy." She said and sped off to the training area to the others.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash watched as the moon glowed dimly in the night sky. Ever since Luna and Celestia where killed, the sun and the moon weren't as bright when they where in the sky. Rainbow turned and went to her room, where she got on her golden armor. She wouldn't sleep tonight. She was too pumped up for the battle and sighed. "This is it… this war will decide the fate of Cloudesdale, Equestria, and everyone's lives…" she murmered, looking at herself in the mirror. She had gotten taller, and her rainbow mane and tail where longer too. A thin scar on her left cheek glimmered as the moonlight shone through the windows.

Fluttershy had flown home, where he bunny Angel helped her with her silver armor. "Thank you Angel." She said as the bunny tied her hair in a bun and put her helmet on her head. Her baby blue eyes where dull as she thought back to Gilda. "That big meanie!" she cried as tears formed in her eyes. Angel wiped them away as he looked into her eyes and hugged Fluttershy. "*Sniff* Thank you Angel. I'll be brave. The big dumb Gilda will pay for what she had done to you guys." She said, her voice filled with a newfound determination.

Morning had come sooner than everyone thought.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stood on a cloud, while the army of pegasi stood behind them. A breeze drifted through the air as everyone stood in great silence. "Thank you all for joining and volunteering for this war. Be warned that many of your faces, will never be seen again after this, so fight with pride and bravery." Rainbow Dash said, breaking the silence. "May Celestia bless you all…"

Suddenly, a familiar face flew out of the clouds and landed in front of Rainbow Dash, followed by countless others. "So… you decided to stay." Gilda said narrowing her eyes.

"I did, and you will not win." Rainbow replied glaring back at the Griffon.

Gilda smirked. "We shall see…" she replied in a cold voice.

All at once, the sky exploded into battle. Griffons and Pegasi collided in a big mass as they fought with all they had. Dive bombing, claws slashing, teeth tearing, it was a bloody fight.

Up in the thundering, booming clouds Rainbow Dash and Gilda fought each other with all their might. Rainbow winced in pain as Gilda slashed at her bandaged right hind leg. Rainbow dodged her blows and sped deeper into the thunder clouds, with Gilda hot on her tail. Lightning flashed and crashed through the sky nearly hitting Gilda as she did a 360 to dodge it. Rainbow halted and bucked Gilda as hard as she could with her back legs, sending Gilda plummeting into the dark storm clouds. "Heh… looks like weather duty finaly payed off." the blue pegasus murmered to herself as she turned and followed Gilda into the clouds.


	4. Goodbye

Gilda snarled angrily as she spread her wings, lightening the fall and soaring back up into the air to meet her foe. She slashed at Rainbow Dash, raking her claws down the pegasus's back, making her screech out in pain. "You deserve this Dash. After all I've done for you! I was your friend first, no one else could replace me. Now, you've betrayed me." Gilda growled, narrowing her amber eyes as Rainbow Dash struggled to get up.

Blood gushed from her wounds as she smirked and looked up at her old friend laughing softly at Gilda's foolishness. "I never betrayed you. You have betrayed all of Equestria with your lies and hatred for the ponies. But more than that… you betrayed your only friend, you betrayed me, Gilda. Admit it, since you lost me, you've been a wreak. A ball of built up nerves wanting revenge for what I've never done. You put this all on yourself, ever since you came back all those years ago." She replied with a small grin, her cut lip trickling blood.

The griffon screamed in outrage and pure hatred for Rainbow Dash. Her talons stretched out as she dived at the Pegasus, aiming to kill her.

Rainbow felt the talons wrap around her neck as they both plummeted down to the ground. Before they hit the earth, Dash kicked up with her hind legs, sending Gilda sprawling to the side of a cliff.

Gilda dug her claws into the side,, hanging on for dear life as she franticly flapped her wings. She gasped and looked at them. Her right wing had broken upon impact from the ground. She could no longer fly as she struggled to pull herself up. Her amber eyes filled up with fear as she gazed at the tumbling, churning rapids and sharp rocks down below.

"Gilda! Take my hoof, I can help you!" Rainbow said holding it out. She may hate Gilda, but she didn't want to have her die, not like this.

Gilda growled and slashed at Rainbow. "Don't touch me! I would rather die than be saved by _you_." She replied in disgust. Her claws slipped, causing them to unhook and loose her grasp.

Rainbow Dash looked away as Gilda's screams and cries of pain where drowned out by the rushing water and sharp rocks as they pierced Gilda's flesh, causing her to bleed out and slowly die as her body was tossed down the river.

All was quiet as Rainbow flew back home. The Griffons where chased out, some of them and some ponies where dead and the surviving griffons flew off in terror. The rest of the pegasi where getting up ad helping the severely injured or picking up the dead bodies of their friends. The next few days where hard as they cleaned up the rubble and buried their dead kin.

That night…

Rainbow and Fluttershy stood on a cloud, looking up at the moon. "Um Rainbow Dash, do you think they would ever be back?" Fluttershy asked, slight worry in her voice.

"I doubt it Fluttershy. Their only leader Gilda is dead now, so they might not be back for a long time. Even ifthey do come back, we will be ready to bring them down." The rainbow-maned Pegasus replied, bravery in her voice as her eyes glittered from the moon's white rays of light.

They stood in silence for the rest of the night, standing vigil for those who lost their lives in the war. Equestria was safe, for now. There would be no telling what new dangers they would face in the future, be they do know that the Princesses where watching them, guiding them to a brighter future for Equeastria. Who knows, maybe the Unicorns and earth ponies may return one day. But for now, they will live in peace and harmony, overcoming any challenge they will soon face. In the end, it would be worth it to restore harmony to Equestria.


End file.
